


The Forgotten Smile

by purpleOPlovers



Category: One Piece
Genre: Ace & Luffy real Brother, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Brotherly Love, F/M, Family Bonding, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Misunderstandings, Non-Graphic Violence, OOC characters, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, a lots, slow update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27283357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleOPlovers/pseuds/purpleOPlovers
Summary: Ace is satisfied with his life as he is surrounded by people who love him. Amazing family, friends who always support him, lover who is always there for him and he also has a decent life.one day Marco found something that Ace almost forgot, since then Ace's life went awry.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Monkey D. Luffy, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 14
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I'm writing this even though Miene Liebe is just starting.  
> I guess I can't help myself, so please be patient with me.  
> this time the focus of the story is Ace and Marco. Maybe this will not be what you imagine. This story is family themed, maybe there will be a romantic moment but that's not the main story.  
> anyway I hope you like it.
> 
> English is not my first language, sorry if there are errors in writing and grammar.

Ace woke up from his sleep when he heard his cellphone alarm sounded. He lazily turned off the alarm and got ready to start the day. Because he was in a pretty good mood that day Ace decided to exercise before doing other activities. He also changed his pajamas with shirts and shorts for his morning exercise. After taking the key from the top of his desk Ace left the room and went down to the second floor where the gym is located.

Ace lives in an apartment area which is often called the Thousand Sunny because of the diversity of people who live there. You can find students, families, office employees and they all come from various regions. Ace is happy that the arrangement is going well. All the parties who work there get along well, they know each other like their own family. Ace felt that his efforts were not in vain considering that he started this business from scratch, yes the Thousand Sunny is his apartment area.

The Thousand Sunny has fifteen floors. The first floor is used for the parking area along with the underground area. The second floor is used for public facilities such as gym, swimming pool, indoor children's playground, health clinic, laundry service and mini market. In addition, there is also a room that is used for security posts, building maintenance and 's Thousand Sunny's office. On the third floor, most of the area is used as a residence for several staff who work here and Ace themselves, of course.  
There are two types of apartments that Ace offers here. It provides floors six to twelve for rent, there are ordinary rooms and rooms of good quality. Meanwhile, he sells the remaining three floors. Usually for those who are looking for additional assets or even families who really want to have a permanent residence.

Taking care of an apartment is actually not a job that can be thought of by him but rather forced on him by his parents. The parents referred to here are his adoptive parents who have been taking care of him since Ace was ten years old. Ace also has siblings who are the biological children of his adoptive parents. Even though Ace was an adopted child, there was no difference at all when their parents raised him. Ace was sent to a good school and received the same love as his brother. In fact, he was very close to them.  
When Ace entered university his parents asked him what he wanted to do for his future. Does he want to inherit the family business or have his own dreams. His family business is quite large, his parents own six five-star hotels in several cities and each of them has a good reputation. His parents offered him a director position at one of their hotels if Ace agreed.

It's just that Ace doesn't want to mess around with complicated matters like that, for him managing a five-star hotel is not something easy. Sabo his adopted brother was more suited to complicated matters like that than himself. Therefore he refused and decided he wanted to do something else even though at that time he didn't know what.  
On his twentieth birthday, Ace was surprised when his parents gave him a gift in the form of an apartment area plan and a twenty percent stake in their family's hotel. Ace felt that it was all too much for him even though his parents thought differently. They assumed that if Ace felt uncomfortable managing a hotel that already had a name, maybe managing an apartment area of his own would be easier for him.

After considering many things, Ace accepted his parents' gift. The design he received had been changed in several aspects so that it was what Ace wanted even though it had to be approved by the experts. After graduating from university Ace immediately plunged into taking care of the Thousand Sunny from scratch. Initially it was not easy to take care of everything but with the help of family and friends, now the Thousand Sunny has become a comfortable place to live and is widely known to people.

Apart from taking care of the apartment, Ace usually spends time in the gym on the second floor of the Thousand Sunny. Even though there are workers who maintain and run the place Ace often intervenes himself because he always wants to do something to take a break from his job.

Arriving at the gym, Ace started his activities by warming up first. Not forgetting, he did three sets of jumping rope, push ups, squats and sit ups. Because he didn't want to do anything too heavy, Ace chose to train his arm muscles with dumbbells as his main focus. Satisfied with what he was doing Ace ended the session by running on the treadmill.  
When he was going back to his room he met Franky who was about to start exercising that morning.

"Franky, are you just starting? I'm the one who started too soon or are you late?" Ace asked with a little teasing.

“Aw, Ace-bro! You look super this morning!”Franky greeted him in his signature style, hands joined above his head.

Ace chuckled, "I'll go ahead, and don't forget that at one o'clock in the afternoon we'll have a monthly meeting in the meeting room."

"Take it easy Ace-bro, I've prepared my report." Franky is the leader for the machine maintenance team whose job is to ensure that all electricity-related facilities on the Thousand Sunny run well.

"See you later then." Ace waved and returned to his room.

"See you!."

Arrived in front of his apartment, Ace took the key out of his pocket to open the door but Ace was surprised when his room was not locked. He went inside and saw Marco's shoes on the shelf and the house slippers Marco used to wear were missing. Ace couldn't help but smile on his face when he knew his lover was coming. Usually when Marco came this early, he would make breakfast for him. Ace immediately went to meet him. In the kitchen, Marco was preparing breakfast, Ace watched as Marco was putting the bread in the toaster.

"Marco?" Ace tries to tell him that he's back.

"Morning Ace, how did you sleep last night yoi?" Marco smiled when he saw Ace before getting busy again with bacon and sausage in hand.

"Not too bad." Ace went to get a drink from the refrigerator to get rid of thirst for the exercise earlier. "Have you been long?"

"I came half an hour ago yoi, because you weren't in the room when I came in so I thought I should make breakfast while waiting for you to finish exercising." Marco knew very well what his lover was doing. They have been in touch for five years now. Ace still wasn't used to all the attention Marco was giving him. Sometimes Marco knew even more what he was thinking than he did.

"You are the best, Marco." Ace approached Marco to hug him from behind.

“Ace, I'm cooking! It's dangerous!" Marco hissed as he lightly hit Ace's hand that was on his waist. “Instead of bothering me here, you better take a shower. Soon everything is ready yoi."

"I'll be right back." Ace let go of his arms and disappeared towards his room.

Marco just shook his head at Ace's behavior. He put a plate of sausages, bacon and fried eggs on the table. He also took the bread he had toast. Marco took soy milk for companion and also plain water. While waiting for Ace, Marco clean up the utensils he used for cooking and make the kitchen clean again as before. Not long after Marco sat down at the dining table, a clean Ace joined him.

"What time do you go to work yoi?" Asked Marco while enjoying his breakfast.

"I don't have to come early today, Robin will take care of work until I come." Ace took the bread and spread it with peanut butter. "Drake will be working since this morning, I don't have to worry about the gym. I've also got a new part-time worker to accompany Drake, so it will be even easier in the future. ”

"It's great if that's the case."

"How about you? How is your work?" Asked Ace who was busy finishing the available bacon.

“Everything went well as usual. Oh, the day after tomorrow I will go to Baljimoa, there is a charity event there. Oyaji is one of the invited guests and told me to go there yoi."

"Baljimoa? How long?"

“Baljimoa is on Grand Line Ace, the place is quite far. I was only there for three days, but because the terrain to reach the location is quite difficult, maybe a total of a week until I get home."

Ace sighed, he never liked every time Marco had to go out of town or abroad. But he couldn't do much because Marco had to do his job. "You went alone?"

“Jozu and Namur will accompany me. Apart from that there are three other employees who will go with us."

"What time do you leave? I want to take you to the airport."

"Flight nine o'clock, we will leave after breakfast to avoid traffic jams yoi."

"Okay. Then the day after tomorrow I will accompany you to the airport."

Soon they were finished with all the food Marco had made. This time it was Ace who cleared the plates and washed them. Everything finished at exactly nine in the morning and Marco had to go to work. They both got out together, Ace stopped on the second floor when Marco had to go to the first floor where he parked his car.

"See you tomorrow Ace." Marco kissed Ace briefly before Ace got out of the elevator.

"Have a good day." Ace waved his hand. Ace waited for a moment after the lift closed again before going to his office. This week will be a long week without Marco by his side.

\- Line Break -

# Baljimoa one week before #

Where am I?

So dark.

Can I find a settlement nearby?

My chest is very painful, tight.

I can no longer walk.

Am I going to die this time?

Everything hurt.

Dizzy.

Thirsty.

Hungry.

Everything became blurry, I started to lose my consciousness.

If I pass out now then it's over.

A little bit more. I have to fight a little more.

But my feet hurt so badly, I can't walk anymore.

Looks like this is where my last stop.

Can I still get through all this?

If only I hadn't done it in the past, maybe I wouldn't be who I am now.

I am tired.

Very tired.

Ace?

Where are you?

I want to meet you,

I miss you.

.  
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
,  
tbc..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all.  
> I didn't think the story could catch your attention. thanks to all of you who have read, comment and given kudo. I really appreciate it.
> 
> my life has been chaotic lately, so it is difficult for me to find time to write. so thank you for those of you who have been patient waiting.  
> I'm trying to get a rhythm in my life, hoping to get normal soon and not too much stress. because I want to be able to write as usual again.
> 
> once again thank you and happy reading. 
> 
> (sorry for grammar mistakes and other mistakes in writing. English is not my main language.)

It was too early for Ace to start the day, usually when Robin let him come at noon it meant that he didn't have anything important to take care of. Robin is his right hand, she helps Ace run the Thousand Sunny. Robin's job is always good, she is very skilled at what she has to do. That's why Ace wasn't worried when he handed over the responsibility to her.

However, because Ace was lazy to return to his room, he finally went to the Thousand Sunny's office. The office is not that big but comfortable to use. Most of the people he works with are friends he has known since his college days, so they already get on well with each other. Even though outside they are used to doing various things together, they are professional at work.

Arriving at the office, Ace can see his friends are working. There were ten people who helped him run the Thousand Sunny as section chief. But not everyone is there except for the monthly meetings. The ones who are more often in the office are Robin who is his right hand, Nami in charge of finance, Deuce in charge of marketing, and Saber in charge of administration. While others can usually be found in their respective rooms according to their responsibilities. Franky who is in charge of building maintenance with Ussop, Zoro who is in charge of security, Brook manages the parking area, Conis is responsible for the laundry area and finally Aisha is in charge of the playground.

"Good morning Ace." Greeted Saber who knew Ace's arrival.

"Morning Saber."

"Have you come? Usually when Robin says she will take care of your work, you will come after lunch." Nami looked at Ace with a surprised look from her desk.

"Marco came this morning, I accompanied him to this floor when he was leaving for work." Ace is now sitting comfortably in his favorite chair. "I'm lazy if I have to go back to my room, so I chose to come here instead."

“Since you're here it means you can start working. I've put the reports from each section on your table, that will be discussed at the meeting later." Robin explained as she walked over to her desk.

"Thanks Robin." Ace opened the documents in front of him and studied everything written on them.

"Ace, earlier Sabo called. He said you couldn't be reached, that's why he called here.” Said Saber.

Ace raised his eyebrows, "Can't reach me?"

"Your phone is not active."Saber answered dryly.

"Ah, last night I forgot to charge it. I think now my phone is dead."Ace even forgot where he put his phone. "What did Sabo say?"

"He said you should not forget about the event Sabrina had planned."

Ace tried to remember the calendar that was in his head, to find out what event Sabo meant. Since he couldn't remember, Ace decided to contact Sabo later. "Thank you Saber."

Besides studying all the reports on his desk, Ace also spent time checking the Thousand Sunny website. They recently updated most of their website appearance to make it more attractive. Deuce and his assistant Coby are doing well, Ace really likes the current Thousand Sunny website. The website displays the overall profile of the Thousand Sunny, the facilities available and also an explanation of the surrounding environment. Currently, there are still a few units that have not been sold and there are many vacant rooms for rent. They need to attract new customers so that Sunny can be full soon.

Time flies so fast as Ace is immersed in his work. Ace and his entire team are ready for lunch before they start their monthly meeting. For lunch this time, they all decided to eat at The Price, a café on the Thousand Sunny. Sometimes they bring food from home so they don't have to go out again. Sometimes they choose a place far away just for lunch. whichever they choose they will enjoy it. Their work is quite relaxed even though there is a lot to take care of usually they will get it done quickly. Those in the office usually only work five days a week, in contrast to the staff who work in the maintenance, security and service departments who work every day. If there is a holiday, it is usually alternated as needed.

"I'm going to my room first, I'll catch up with you guys later." Ace parted ways with his friends on the way to The Prince.

"Don't take it long, the food will run out soon." teased Deuce.

"Sanji won't let me starve." Ace replied casually.

Ace returned to room to check his phone. He didn't want it if Marco couldn't reach him. Ignoring Sabo for a day or two was fine for Ace, but not for Marco. To be precise, it is Ace who often feels uncomfortable if there is no news.

Arriving at the room he went straight to the bed, trying to remember where the last time he put his phone. After a few minutes of looking around the room, Ace tries to look under the pillow and sees his phone there. Just as he expected, the phone was off. He took the charger to charge his phone, this way when he got home he could use his phone again. 

Feeling satisfied, Ace went after his friend for lunch.

**************************************************

The journey this morning was quite smooth, the road conditions were not as crowded as usual, making Marco more relaxed when he arrived at the office. Marco worked at the Whitebeard foundation founded by his father Edward Newgate. Whitebeard's main goal is to help anyone in need, often conducts social activities and also helps victims of disasters and riots. The Whitebeard Foundation has two subsidiaries, one of which has the main objective of making a profit or can be said to be purely business. While the other one is engaged in social activities such as the orphanage and nursing home owned by the Whitebeard foundation.

Marco himself mostly worked in the main office, where all the companies were managed there. The ones in charge of helping him are Haruta and Vista. One of Whitebeard's businesses focuses on the automotive sector under the supervision of Fossa, Jozu and Blamenco. Whitebeard also had a reliable EO under the supervision of Thatch and Izo. In addition, Whitebeard also has a property that functions as a multipurpose building, usually rented out to anyone who needs it. Supervision is entrusted to Namur, Blenhein and Jiru. Atmos and Curiel are responsible for the care of the nursing home. Finally, there are Rakuyo and Kingdew who are in charge of taking care of the orphanage.

Sometimes Marco found his job really tiring. Keeping an eye on so many different things takes a lot of attention and effort. But every time he saw the results of the work he did Marco could not hide the joy in him. There is a special satisfaction in being able to help many people who are experiencing distress. Besides that, all of that really needs to be done, if the business is not running smoothly how can they continue all their social activities. So Marco shouldn't complain anyway.  
Arriving at the office, Marco went straight to his room to check all his work today. He had to finish some of the work that was still piling up so that when he went to Balgimoa he would have no dependents.

"Marco"

Marco, who was sitting at his desk, looked at the person who had just entered his room, "Vista, what do you need yoi?"

Vista sat across from Marco, putting the documents he had brought to the table. "I have brought this, yesterday you asked me to do. All the paperwork you will need for your trip tomorrow."

Marco smiled, “Thank you. I know I can trust you, yoi."

"Of course." Vista replied with great pride. “Your trip this time is different from usual. I'm a little unsure about this."

"Indeed, this is the first time that Oyaji has received an invitation from Balgimoa, before we had never had a job there. But you don't need to worry, Oyaji knows the person who invited him well, so you have nothing to fear yoi ”Marco explained patiently to Vista.

"If you already said like that, I can only believe it right." Vista is no longer trying to doubt his brother. "Oh, how's Ace? It's been a while since you asked him to come home."

"He's fine yoi. This morning I went to his apartment. " Marco leaned back in his chair, staring at Vista. "Maybe later after coming from Balgimoa I will invite Ace to the house."

"You should take him home more often, you know Marco we love spending time with him."

Marco sighed, “You guys really like him, so if he comes home he doesn't have time for me. Ace will definitely be busy with all of you yoi."

"Then?" Vista seemed confused by Marco's opinion.

"I prefer to spend time at his house, with his attention only to me and not all of you yoi." Marco said with emphasis on every sentence he put out.

Vista rolled his eyes, "You are overreacting. I better go back to my office."

Marco just chuckled as Vista left the room. He knew very well that his family really liked Ace, and Marco was happy to see their closeness. But it wasn't his fault if he wanted a time where only the two of them were without anyone else even if the other person was his family. After all, Marco would not let such an opportunity slip by.

**********************************

- **Balgimoa** -

Balgimoa is not a big enough city, in fact life there is still far behind from some of the other places on the Grand Line. There is a hospital that is not too big which is the only health service that can be found there. In one of the wards, a doctor had just finished examining one of the patients there.

The patient was brought there five days ago in quite an alarming state. The patient was found by one of the fishermen who had just returned from fishing and intending to return home. Initially, the fisherman was hesitant to approach the young man because it was unusual for someone to sleep in a place like that. The young man fell asleep in a sitting position, he leaned on a fairly large rock which is located close to the sea.

Because the fisherman also had a child the same age as the young man, the fisherman ventured to check on his condition. When looking closely, the fisherman could see that the young man's clothes were in tatters. There were scars all over his body, both new and those that had turned greenish purple, which indicated that they were almost healed.  
The young man was very thin and his face was very pale, he didn't know how the others were because he was not a doctor. But the fisherman firmly believed that this young man's condition was not a good thing. Finally he decided to take the young man to the hospital for help.

To this day the young man has not shown any signs that he will regain consciousness. Most of the wounds are almost healed, except for the broken ribs that still need time to heal.

"Nurse, is there still no news from his family?" asked the doctor who had just finished checking.

"Not yet Doc, the police are still trying to find out, considering this young man did not carry any identificationwith him."

"Hopefully everything can be resolved quickly."

They left the room to continue examining other patients.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.tbc.


End file.
